Warring Love of the Deities
by ShikonPriestess
Summary: When the Gods that rule over the world quarrel, who will bring the people to peace? A love story about demons, vampires, humans and Relics. Want to know more? Read. ;) Yet another story between Bryan Faw and Zabe Phillips


Hey all y'all!!! It's Zabe and Bryan again with yet another juicy story for you! This one will eventually be written in the third person perspective, but for the moment, first person is going to be used. Enjoy!  
  
Warring Love of the Deities. Chapter One: The Epic Begins.  
  
This was my child to care for. My child to live for. The moon had bled her mourning tears for my species and this was the result. I had to live on. I stared down at my hands and saw the blood caked under my nails. The man in front of me lay broken on the ground. I had dove inside his head and taken a swim through his thoughts. He couldn't handle my talent; none of them ever could, so he collapsed. I ran my tongue over my lips to clear the gore coating them. The sweet metallic taste of the man's essence was thick in my throat as I swallowed down the last of his evidence of life. My breakfast for the moment was taken care of and now I had to worry about getting food for my child. The child who had stumbled into my arms and clung to me. Truly, he was not mine, but the child of a victim of my insatiable hunger. When I saw him there afterwards, however, I could not just leave him. In him I saw part of my past, part of my future, and much of my present. Tears gathered in my eyes as I had looked on at him. His soft burnt orange hair that fell across his dirt streaked face. How could I have not taken him under my wing? My only fear is the day he learns that I am not his savior... but the one in fact who murdered everyone in his family. Turning now to slip into the shadows, I disappeared in the dark alleyway. Cars flashed by the entrance and I darted up the fence, gravity having no hold over me. A scent caught my attention and I dashed off to track it. The hunger inside of me drove me onward, never letting me relent on my ever lasting trek for prey. By the grace of the Goddess, the child was granted a life shared as mine. The sweet goddess granted my little Shippou the life of a demon, marked as a fox. He was still yet too young, and fresh in the ways of our kind to hunt by himself, however, and so I set out each night to bring him back the nutrients. As we demons kill a human for our meals, we give tribute to Goddess Takuya, as I did now. I slung the limp body of the girl over my shoulder and stalked back to Shippou's and my own residence. He would enjoy this meal that I had selected for him. I slung the door open and as soon as I stepped inside, lowering the girl's body to the floor a small furry object flew at me, wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled and pulled him back kissing his forehead gently. "Momma!" he cried laughing gleefully. I smiled at my child I had strived so hard to care for. "Hello, Shippou. I brought you a meal. Are you ready to eat now?" The little boy nodded joyously and crouched by the girl's neck, and closed his eyes before leaning in to suckle the nutrients from her soul. If you are thinking we are vampires, you are right... but yet... very wrong at the same time. Vampires lived in our world, but were not set to the same restrictions as the vampire spawn of humans. A vampire born from a human's corrupt soul was weak, yet remarkably the vampire that all the lore was shaped around. A human thinks that to become a vampire, you have been cursed, but my kind? My kind strives daily to have the honor to be bitten by such a creature. If you are just a demon, which most were, you only had to feed on energy of a human. In return, the human received a mark on their neck and depending upon how many marks they had received; it lifted their rank in their world. The humans truly baffled me in how they operated. They had such petty goals to accomplish, but if that was how they wished to live, then I am glad that they were happy with their life. Demons were the second level of creation made by the Gods. But when the Goddess and her Divine husband quarreled, they separated the two races. Humans were to be ruled by the Lord Shinjo, better known to them as their God, and the demons were left to the Goddess Takuya. The God Shinjo had damned his wife when he found that she had created yet another race, the vampires. He was so angered by this that he made a new race, the Relics, a form of human that were bent on destroying every last vampire. Each of theses two races conversed with their respective deities regularly. They were the armies of each, I suppose you could say. The intermingling started way back, when vampires got so proud that they would snatch up a human to turn them. It was the lower rank of vampire that the humans were familiar with which was born. The vampire who had started this, Naraku, thought something could be gained from the union. He was still bent on the decision even today, but most of his original followers had fallen from him to follow a more recent vampire lord. Sesshoumaru Fujima. The most stead fast Demonic Vampire there was. Sesshoumaru had inherited his fathers place in the Vampiric Council when the man was executed for fooling around with a young woman. Sure, every one of the council members had sex, hell, if that were the only reason for his execution, our races would be extinct. But his case was different; the young woman had been the daughter of the most powerful Relics. It was said that the woman had a child, but no one knew what had happened to him. The occasion caused quite the uproar within the Prophets, a group of four sages that were impartial to the sides of the war and who came out with a new prediction or some such thing. The Prophets said that when the spawn of this union arose from his seclusion, that there would be another, a priestess of the Relics who would join with him in the act of ending the war, and the world would finally be at peace. My only thought on this prediction was: the sooner the better. This bloody war was getting really old, really fast. 


End file.
